


blame it on a purple dandelion

by Meridas



Series: a pocket-sized multiverse [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bard Molly, Gen, The Witcher - Freeform, Witcher Yasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas
Summary: A bit of Witcher!Yasha and Bard!Molly au.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha
Series: a pocket-sized multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610128
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	blame it on a purple dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a Molly-ized line from Golden Dandelion by Barns Courtney, because every time I think about the fact that there's bard named Dandelion that song gets stuck in my head.

“Do you ever wonder,” Molly muses, “where you would be without me, my dear Witcher?”

Yasha grunts. “I’d be in that tavern eating dinner, right now.”

“Oh, come on.” Molly wiggles where he’s slung across her shoulder. His tail waves in her face, bits of jewelry jingling at the tip. Yasha swats it aside—gently. Even when she’s annoyed with this particular bard, she’d never actually hurt him. “That wasn’t my fault at all, they were being extremely unreasonable.”

“ _Did_ you once convince that town that you were foreign royalty?”

“Ah. Well. Yes.” He wiggles again. Yasha tightens her grip. There’s no real reason to still be lugging him over her shoulder, now that they’re out of town, but it’s the principle of the thing. It’s a disciplinary carrying, not that she has any real hope that Molly will learn a lesson from this. 

“You ought to at least remember where you’ve played your cons, you know.”

Molly huffs and finally goes limp. One of his horns knocks against the sword sheathed across her back. “Some people would have sympathy for their friends who only recently learned how to read, and therefore cannot be held responsible for never knowing the names of all these towns that blur together.”

“Hm.”

“There’s a sandwich in my coat pocket if you want that,” Molly offers helpfully. “It’s maybe a little squished though. You know, from all the manhandling.”

“Did you want to get yourself out of that mob?” 

“Oh, I wasn’t complaining, dear, you know me, love being manhandled.”

Yasha finally sets him down on his feet. Molly stumbles, rather for effect—she knows he’s a dexterous little shit when he wants to be. She’s missed him these last couple of weeks. Not that she’d say it out loud, but she’s actually quite glad to have company on the road again. She’s found over the years that it’s extremely difficult not to be Mollymauk’s friend once he decides he likes you. She’s also found that it’s a surprisingly rare if dubious honor for Mollymauk to decide he likes you. 

“So!” He brushes himself off, checking himself over to make sure all of his things are still there. Most importantly, his lute, which he begins idly tuning as he follows after Yasha. “Where are we going now? What grand adventure do you have in mind for us? Something worthy of a new song, I hope.”

“People getting bored of the Witcher's song already?”

“Oh, never. That particular earworm will be around forever, you’re very welcome.” He picks out the first few notes of his most famous song, threateningly. “I could sing that for you to pass the time.”

“Molly, I don’t think you have the money for a new lute.”

The notes immediately change to a popular ditty about a courtesan of the coast. Yasha faces straight ahead and keeps walking so he doesn’t spot her smile.

“I have a contract in the next town over,” she finally tells him. “Bit mysterious. Probably not as exciting as it sounds. You might be bored.”

“With you? _Never_.”

It’s a long few days to her next job, and without much to go on in the meantime. But now that Molly’s back in her company, Yasha doesn’t mind anymore. She’s even, maybe, looking forward to it. 

“Will you carry me again? I’ll pay you in my sandwich.”

“...yeah, okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the folks on discord who rambled with me on this au! As always I'd love to know your questions, reactions, thoughts about the au, all that good stuff <3


End file.
